


You're An Ass

by GothamGirl88



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Teasing, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGirl88/pseuds/GothamGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Imagine being a rookie cop that's assigned to shadow Jim Gordon and at first the two of you don't get along but you slowly start to like each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Ass

You’re An Ass

  
Written by gothamimagines  
   
Request - Imagine being a rookie cop that's assigned to shadow Jim Gordon and at first the two of you don't get along but you slowly start to like each other  
   
**************************************************************************  
You hated shadowing Gordon, he was a big headed arrogant...  
   
*deep breaths Y/n, deep breaths* you think balling your hands into a fists as you followed him into Harvey's bar.    
   
"Last time I checked, working meant working, not bugging your ex partner at his BAR!" You shoot at Jim, you had a knack of getting under his skin. Even more so since his break up with the Doc.  
   
"It's called detective work, nothing you'd understand rookie" he bit back, you hear Harvey laughing at the pair of you as you walk towards the bar.  
   
"God Gordon,  you are such an ass" you growl. He stops dead, turning to face you with his hands on his hips.  
   
"Excuse me?" He demands,  his voice full of authority  
   
You internally roll your eyes  
   
"You're right, my bad" he seems to think you're apologising so he starts to turn away, you smirk adding  
   
"You're such an ass...SIR" Harvey's laugh fills the bar, making Jim glare towards his ex partner  
   
"I love this girl!" Harvey snorts wiping a tear of laughter from his eye  
   
You wink at Harvey as you blog down in a seat at the bar and listen to him and Jim catch up.    
   
Jim was a good looking guy and he knew it, you bet he used those damn puppy eyes to get himself out of trouble more than once. You liked him, but that was not something you ever planned on admitting.    
   
You excuse yourself to use the bathroom before you left.  
   
***  
   
"So you gonna ask her out?" Jim rolled his eyes    
   
"Harvey,  don't start..."    
   
"Oh come on! You can cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife! You need to move on man, it's been months! The docs moved on, you do the same"    
   
"This has nothing to do with Lee, Y/n is just arrogant, pig headed, stubborn as hell...." you heard the description as you returned to the bar but luckily for Jim not who they were talking about.  
   
"You talking about yourself again Gordon?" You joke, Jim ' head snaps around looking worried, you frown slightly wondering why. He looks back at Harvey  
   
"Well she's right, you did just describe yourself....so that's a pretty good match,  don't you think?"    
   
You were lost as to what they were talking about.    
   
"Right the pair of you get back to work, I have a bar to run"    
   
You both bid Harvey farewell and returned to the precinct. It was almost time to clock off and Jim hadn't spoken to you since the bar.  
   
"So night then..." you try but still nothing,  you sigh and move to turn away. You barely walk two steps before you spin back to face him.  
   
"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jim's eyes snap to yours.    
   
"You haven't said a word since the bar and while usually I would class it as a blessing, there's clearly something wrong. So spill it Gordon" you sit on the edge of his desk and wait for him to speak.    
   
"I...I have a powerful urge to kiss you right now" he grins and looks at his feet.    
   
You let the words float around your head for a moment, making sure you hadn't miss understood what he had just told you. You let a smile engulf your face as you watch him.    
   
"Then why the hell are you just sitting there?" You laugh, he looks up to you and smiles.    
   
He stands and closes the remaining distance between you. He slips his hand into your hair pulling your lips to his. You melt into the kiss, months of tension drifting away.  
   
You both pull away, gasping for air.  He smiles down at you  
   
"Guess I should take you for a drink then huh?" He laughs  
   
"You are such an ass" you snort, he glares playfully, making you roll your eyes before adding    
   
"sir"  
  



End file.
